


Die Knospe der Hoffnung

by orphan_account



Category: Epic (2013), Epic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nach dem Tot Taras hat sich nicht nur in Moonhaven etwas geändert. Am Rande des Waldes hatte sich ebenfalls etwas geregt. Eine Macht war noch Moohaven gekommen, doch wer oder was ist diese Macht? Ist sie hier um zu helfen oder wird sie alles vernichten?





	1. Kapitel 1

Der Palast war wie immer im Sommer in helle Farben getaucht, die Blumen ließen das Licht in wunderschönen Hellen Farben tanzen. Merle, die neue Königin des Waldes, hatte sich in den hinteren Teil des Palastes zurückgezogen, es war eine wunderschöne Blumenwiese. Sie versuchte dort eine ganze Zeit eine kleine, schwache Knospe zum blühen zu bringen. Sie wusste nicht weshalb die Grüne Knospe nicht zu einer wunderschönen Lilanen Blume werden wollte.

„Eure Hoheit, hier ist Besuch für euch" ertönte die Stimme eines Leafman auf der Wiese. Er war durch einen Hohlen Baumstamm auf die Wiese geretteten. „Lasst sie ruhig rein" gab Merle zurück während sie weiterhin versuchte die Knospe zum wachsen zu bewegen. Sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz darauf dennoch geschah rein gar nichts.

„Es liegt nicht an der Knospe" erschallte auf einmal eine Stimme über die Wiese. Die Stimme war hell, lieblich und klang ganz freundlich. Merle drehte sich um erblickte nun die dazu gehörige Person. Eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Ihre Haut war Zimtbraun. Bei genauerem Hinsehen hätte man Gemeinsamkeiten mit Königin Tara gefunden. Ihre Figur sah zierlich aus und ein liebliches Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Die Frau stand nun direkt vor der jungen Königin „Eure Hoheit" begrüßte sie das Mädchen in dem sie einen Hofknicks machte. „Hallo" begrüßte Merle sie etwas verwirrt.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennenzulernen" sprach die Frau weiter, noch immer im Hofknicks stehend. „Es freut mich auch sehr euch kennenzulernen,Was kann ich für euch tun?" lächelte Merle die junge Frau an.

„Oh ich möchte euch um gar nichts bitten. Ich wollte euch nur einmal wirklich sehen" damit stellte sich die Frau wieder gerade hin, die Hände vor dem Körper gefaltet. „Wirklich sehen? Was meint ihr damit?" fragte Merle verwirrt.

„Mir hat mir bereits viel von dir erzählt. Es freut mich sehr dich endlich zu treffen" lächelte die Frau weiter doch ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Knospe die Merle eben noch versucht hat wieder zu beleben. "Es liegt nicht an der Knospe das sie nicht wächst" erklärte die Frau während sie neben das junge Blumenmädchen trat. "Was meint ihr damit?" fragte Merle sie verwirrt. 

"Siehst du dort eben die anderen Blüten?Sie sind bereits groß und stark" damit deutete die Frau auf die lilanen Blüten über ihnen. "Doch diese hier, braucht lediglich etwas Sonnenlicht damit sie wachsen kann" damit kniete sich die Frau neben die Knospe und legte ihre Hände an die kleine Knospe, fast sofort wurde ihr lächeln breit. Die Frau hob die linke Hand und die Blüten der bereits gewachsenen Blumen bewegten sich auseinander und ein leuchtender Sonnenstrahl traf auf die Knospe. Fast sofort öffneten sich die Blüten der Knospe. 

"Na also, siehst du es geht doch" lächelte die Frau während sie die schon ein wenig geöffnete Knospe betrachtete. "Wie habt ihr...?..Wer seid ihr?" fragte Merle nachdem sie die Szene mit großen Augen beobachtet hatte. Die Frau lachte leicht. 

"Mein Name ist Luciana, ich bin vom Rand des Waldes aber wer ich genau bin ist nicht wirklich essenziell. Aber ich kann dir mit deinen Kräften helfen, natürlich nur wenn du willst" lächelte Luciana Merle an und stellte sich nun wieder hin. "Das kannst du?" fragte Merle mit großen Augen. "Natürlich" damit ließ Luciana eine kleine leuchtend grüne Ranke aus dem Boden sprießen und kitzelte mit ihr Merle unterm Kinn. 

Sofort fing das junge Mädchen an zu kichern. "Aber wie wollt ihr mir denn helfen?" "Ich zeige euch einen Ort, kommt mit" damit ging Luciana weg vom Baumstamm aus dem sie und der Leafman gekommen waren sondern weiter zum Kopf der Wiese. Merle folgte ihr mit einigen Schritten Abstand. Am Ende der Wiese blieb Luciana plötzlich stehen. Sie gab ein hohes Zwei-Ton Pfeifgeräusch von sich und fast sofort preschte ein Kolibri durch das Blumendach. "Hallo Sunburn" begrüßte Luciana den grünen Vogel. 

 

~~~~~~~~

So Willkommen zu meiner Epic-Fanfiktion! 

Hier werden nur sehr unregelmäßig Update kommen da ich nebenbei noch ein paar große Projekte habe ^^


	2. Kapitel 2

Der grüne Kolibri wirkte schon fast majestätisch zwischen den tanzenden Bunten Lichtern. „Sunburn?" fragte Merle Vorsichtig während Luciana dem Vogel über die schillernden Federn fuhr. „Ja das ist Sunburn, sie ist meine Begleiterin und das Seid vielen Jahren. ich habe sie so genannt deshalb" damit hob Luciana den Rechten Flügel des Kolibris leicht an und ein großer Gelber fleck kam zum Vorschein.

„Sie ist wunderschön" damit kam nun auch Merle der Kolibri Dame näher die sich ohne zu Zucken oder zu wehren von ihr streicheln ließ. „Seid ihr schon einmal geflogen?" fragte Luciana während sie den Sattel auf Sunburns Rücken fester schnallte. "Nein" gab Merle mit gesenkten Blick zu "Das ist doch nicht schlimm, Na komm wir probieren es aus in Ordnung?" lachte Luciana und hielt dem Ringelblumen Mädchen ihre Hand hin. Ohne zu zögern nahm Merle Lucianas Angebot an und nahm ihre Hand. Luciana geleitete Merle direkt neben Sunburns Rücken wo sie der Königin unter die Arme griff und sie damit auf den Rücken des Vogels hob.

"Das ist unglaublich" lachte Merle fröhlich wobei sie sich bereits am hölzernen Sattel festhielt "Dabei fliegen wir doch noch gar nicht" lachte Luciana während sie den Vogel umrundete um sich ebenfalls auf seinen Rücken zu schwingen. Erst jetzt betrachtete Merle die junge Frau näher. 

Sie trug ein graues Oberteil mit schwarzen Shorts und schwarzen zugeschnürten Stiefel. Ihre Arme waren fast bis zu den Schultern von schwarzen Handschuhen verdeckt. Das ganze wurde durch ein Mantel ähnliches grünes Stück bedeckt. Es hatte keine Ärmel und auch die Beine lagen nach vorne hin frei, der Stoff an ihren Rücken teilte sich ab ihrer Taille entzwei. Um ihre Taille lag ein brauner Gürtel mit zwei kleinen Taschen. Der grüne Stoff war mit unterschiedlichen grün tönen verziert. 

 

Ihre braunen Haare waren zu einer Flechte zusammen gebunden und die bunten Lichter die durch die Blumen fielen tanzten über ihre dunkle Haut und in ihren Kastanienbraunen Augen. Merle musste sofort an Königin Tara denken sobald sie die junge Frau sah. Diese schwang sich nun direkt vor ihr auf den Kolibri. "Bereit?" erklang Lucianas Stimme während sie nach den Zügeln des Gestelles das um den Schnabel des Kolibris lag griff. 

 

"Ja" antwortete Merle mit kräftiger Stimme. Damit schnallste Luciana drei mal mit der Zunge und der Kolibri sauste durch das Blumendach hinaus in den Wald. Sofort färbte sich das Licht heller und fiel nun teilweise in Grüntönen durch das Blätterdach hinein in den Wald. Sie blieben einige Meter über dem Boden in der Luft stehen. 

In Moonheaven herrschte ein großes Treiben, so wie jeden Tag. Die Leafman sausten durch die Lüfte, die Bewohner des Waldes bewegten sich überall umher, Manche durch das Unterholz andere durch die Baum. Man hörte von überall her Geräusche darunter das zwitschern der Vögeln, Wortfetzen der umher laufenden Wesen oder die Rufe der Leafman. 

"Von hier oben ist es noch so viel schöner" flüsterte Merle in Lucianas Rücken. Ihre Hände lagen nun um den Torso der Frau vor ihr. Luciana lächelte zufrieden "Na komm, ich möchte dir einen Ort zeigen wo du üben kannst" damit zog Luciana einmal an den Zügeln und der Kolibri flog in recht gemächlichen Tempo durch Moonheaven. Sie flogen viel langsamer als die Leafman die über ihnen durch die Lüfte preschten. 

Luciana leitete Sunburn durch eine Wand aus Ranken welche sich, wie von Zauberhand, auf Seite schoben und somit eine kleine Nische öffneten durch welche der Kolibri schlüpfen konnte. Noch immer lag der Wald in wunderschönen Farben doch Merle fiel auf das, desto länger sie flogen, es immer weniger Tiere gab und die Pflanzen immer karger und farbloser wurden. Das Licht wurde nicht mehr von Blättern aufgehalten sondern knallte nun starr auf sie herunter. 

 

Schließlich gab es keine Pflanzen mehr und die Farben hatten den Ort den sie nun erreichten verlassen. Es war alles grau. Die Reste der "Bäume" die es dort noch gab waren verzerrt und sahen krank aus. "Das ist eine tote Wiese. Nach dem Tot von Königin Tara hatte der Wald an Kraft verloren und starb teilweise. Dies ist so ein Teil" damit ließ Luciana Sunburn auf einem Stein landen. "Dieser Ort ist ja vollkommen leblos" flüsterte Merle, ihre Hand hatte sie vor ihren Mund gelegt da ihr Kiefer heruntergeklappt war. "Das ist er ja, aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit ihn wieder zu beleben" damit trat Luciana auf einen alten, grauen Baumstamm zu und kniete sich vor ihm auf die Erde. 

~~~~~~~~~

So Kapitel Nummer 2

Schreibt mir bitte was ihr von der Geschichte haltet und ob ich sie weiterschreiben soll 

^-^


End file.
